


Loving Zuko

by Kennkirk



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern with Bending (Avatar), Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Iroh is a Good Uncle (Avatar), Moving In Together, Not Beta Read, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Toph Beifong & Zuko Friendship, Uni AU, Zuko (Avatar) Redemption, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, and they were ROOMMATES, it's Ozai, no romance unless you ask for it, past bullying, starring me trying to be poetic, we die like lu ten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennkirk/pseuds/Kennkirk
Summary: Yes, technically they did need a new roommate, but that didn't mean anyone was happy with living with a childhood bully. But between living with Zuko and the Wrath of the Landlord, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe they could make it work, despite their shared past. And somewhere in the middle of that, somehow, in its own convoluted shape, they might find a family.Uni isn't what the Gaang expected, but then again nothing in life really is. (Maybe that's wonderful)The Gaang is finally together for their university experience and Zuko becomes their roommate. a Modern Uni AU.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	1. Hello. Again. Friend of a Friend

It started like this.

Suki got an invited from an invite and through the never-ending chain of gossip that mostly involved the Kyoshi Dojo and a bunch of other people Sokka didn’t bother to track down. That in turn left their little group to somehow end up at a fire nation frat party, where as it became increasingly obvious, they were outsiders.

So, when Toph complained about the party being too loud and she couldn’t see anything, everyone shared and look and hustled out of the party. They hadn’t left because Suki was still doing her thing but it was nice outside, quiet and the noise from the party was only a dull roar. The couches were surprisingly comfortable, the weather was warm, and the company was fantastic.

Somehow one of the worst parties became one of the best. Sokka was three for three on awesome puns that had Toph and Aang laughing and Katara rolling her eyes which meant they had to be good.

Then Aang saw someone come out of the party completely alone. The guy just kidda sloorp onto the steps looking out at the streets like the idiot was going to try walking home or something.

“Hey!” Aang called out, “You ok?”

A flushed face turned to them and squinted. He actually looked a little familiar. Sokka squinted back trying to piece together what the dark thing on his face was.

“Where’s your hair?”

Sokka swallowed a laugh as Aang rubbed his scalp. The guy stood up coming closer as Aang introduced everyone. Then the familiar guy became very familiar and he must have had the same realization as Sokka. 

Sokka never forgets a face, he’s an honest elephant-rino in that way. Or not, the point is there are only so many scowling people who used to have terrible hairstyles and a whole personality to match terrible temper and Sokka wasn’t going to forget his childhood bully, like ever.

“Zuko?”

And yeah it was Zuko. Aang pulled the little flame closer and yep. Zuko, now featuring with a much better hairstyle than his previous 16 year old self. He was taller, there was a thinness to his face that would have had Gran-Gran muttering under her breath and slipping seconds onto plates. But he still looked like Zuko and as that scowl descended across his face like a train driving by, and yep, good ol’ Jerkbender.

Zuko stopped completely and squinted in a way that was more meacing than someone who could barely stand really should have been. Toph tapped on Sokka’s knee and he nudged her with his foot. They’d explain later.

Right now Aang’s smile was growing more strained by the second and Sokka could see Aang trying really really hard to find an excuse to yoink back that happy ‘join us’ invite.

Sokka is nothing but accommodating.

“What are you doing here?”

Zuko blinked and looked at the party he just came out of. There was a look like maybe Zuko was reconsidering his life time of assholery and everything came out slow as his mind whirled to catch up and stay upright.

“Leaving. Who invited you?” Nope. Assholery was a full-time job and Zuko was pulling that sweet-sweet overtime.

“Well don’t let us keep you.” Katara interrupted before Aang could wave a white flag.

Toph was looking more and more confused by the second. She pinched Sokka’s leg whispering, “Whose Zuko?”

“Angry ponytail guy.”

“Oh, gottcha.” Toph turned that blind stare at Zuko who…

Well, if Sokka was really being honest looked not super great. But sympathy got you nowhere with Zuko.

Aang the soft-hearted traitor was looking like he might not be siding with the Water Tribe Duo. “Are you ok?” Aang interrupted the silence, “You don’t look super great.”

“I’m fine!”

“I’m just asking.”

“Well then stop asking.” At least it got Zuko moving, he stumbled down the steps somehow still staying up right. Aang the ever-soft boy (that yeah Sokka loved his warm heart but did he have to share it with Zuko?) was getting to his feet. There was a light puff of air and Aang was standing beside Zuko holding the guy upright.

Zuko stumbled as Aang’s hand wrapped around his arm, and wow Aang was taller than Zuko. Sokka blinked and doubled checked. And that meant Sokka was taller than Zuko and Sokka was revealing in the small victories of the world.

Break his phone again? Ha.

“You look like you had a good time?”

Sokka winced at the attempted peace offering. Fine. Sokka felt his feet move and ugh fine, he’ll help too. And wow Zuko really was skinny as he looked, And sweaty, and clammy, and smelly with that sour alcohol smell.

Zuko glared at Sokka; Sokka honoured his family by not dropping Zuko on his ass.

“Can we call someone?” Aang was patting down Zuko’s robes looking for his phone, “Get you a ride home?”

Zuko head flopped there was shiver that rolled through him. Heheheh, and Zuko thought this was cold? Sokka swallowed down his gloating and glanced back at the porch “You leave a jacket anywhere?”

“I’ll be fine on my own.”

“Yeah no.” Sokka generously ignored the all-threatening glower. But Zuko was shrugging them both off yanking his arms back with a bunch of vague snarled threats, and honestly Sokka didn’t care enough to fight him on that one.

Aang, not so much.

“Here I’ll call you a ride. Did you come with anyone?” Aang peered at his phone scrolling through contacts.

“Why don’t you mind your own business?”

“Hey!” and now Katara was getting involved, _Tui and La_. “He’s just trying to be nice! Why don’t you back off?”

“I’m not the one that getting all up in someone else’s business!”

“You’re pretty wasted. Just let us help you get home and you’ll never have to bug us again.” Toph interrupted everyone. And Sokka watched with growing glee as Zuko rounded his glower onto Toph. 

When Toph didn’t do anything Zuko scowled harder before his eyes widened in realization. Toph must have figured out the menace he was trying to convey because a shit eating grin split across her face. Or maybe it was Sokka’s own manic grin. Toph was _immune._

It felt like justice.

“I don’t need any help!” Zuko sputtered

“Yeah,” Toph said, “Tell that to the two steps you nearly fell over.”

“Fuck off.”

“Believe me, we’re trying to. Hey Aang, you got a cab ready yet?”

“Yep, on it’s way!”

Zuko’s hand clenched and unclenched and Sokka felt his dread grow with it. 

“This how you treat everyone that’s trying to help you?” Katara wasn’t letting this go.

Aang bless his naïve soul put a placating hand on her shoulder with a smile, “Katara it’s alright.”

“No, it isn’t!” she jabbed a finger into Zuko’s chest and Sokka and Aang caught him as he wobbled, “I don’t know what’s your problem but we’re trying to help! The least you can do is say ‘thank you’ or is that not a word in your vocabulary?”

Sparks slipped out of his mouth and Sokka felt his stomach plummet as Zuko was suddenly a lot steadier on his feet. Aang shot Sokka a look and now they were holding this guy in place.

“Thanks.” Sokka could only wince down to the narrow of his bones. Rule number 1 in endea,ring yourself to Katara, ‘thanks’ do not sound like that.

And Katara was puffing up Sokka could here the bubbling of water as she reach out and was grabbing from every source. And Sokka’s heart was three seconds from stopping and thank the spirits, the car was pulling up.

The driver rolled down a window and looked at the group. His face a careful neutral as his eyes bounced from person to person, “Howdy.”

“Hello!” Aang exclaimed as Zuko was tugged out of Sokka’s grasp and all but shoved into the back of the seat, “He’s pretty gone, so make sure he get’s home alright? Here’s the address! Thank you so much! Bye!”

And like that Aang was slamming the door in Zuko’s aghast face and the car was pulling away. Sokka winced at the little sploshes all around them. A couple of droplets of what better be water I swear to Tui and La, sprinkled on his shoe.

“So, this Zuko guy sounds like fun.” Toph rolled her eyes, “like petting a porcupine-goose.”

“Yeah.” Sokka found himself saying, “That’s a pretty fair analysis.”

* * *

The car did take Zuko home. Which was entirely the problem.


	2. I don't need no help I can Sabotage me by myself

Toph loved her friends but sometimes they were absolute morons. And sometimes they where maybe just a little snitty.

Not pointing fingers, but Sugar Queen definitely wasn’t having any of it. Or that two days ago they had run into the infamous Angry Pony Tail guy, he who must not be named less you want to really, really ruin the mood.

And normally Toph would be all over that, no questions asked. They where morons, but they were her morons and no one was allowed to be mean to them except her.

But she had also heard Sparky’s heart beat skip and then pound when Aang offer him a ride home, and put that together with him walking around a fire-nation frat party, exactly the short of thing the ‘prince’ of their nation should be the absolute star at had been sulking around by himself largely ignored. Well, Toph had her own ideas.

And he didn’t seem all that bad? Rude maybe but Toph wasn’t no stinkin’ daisy herself.

That’s not to say Katara was wrong, just maybe, not willing to see things like Toph could. Yanno objectively.

“Ugh it’s been two days give it a rest!” Toph groaned and flopped back onto the living room floor. She heard the house pet Momo squeak as Aang came out of his room with a brilliant grin.

“Hey guys I think I taught Momo a new trick!” There was a bunch of whooshes and Toph got the general shape of the diving bombing Lemur. Neat.

“I can’t get over how rude he was!” Katara yelled banging the pots in a way that made Toph’s ears ache.

“I know you don’t like Zuko but you don’t have to see him ever again.” Sokka pointed out from where he was curled up on the couch absorbed in his school work, “It was one party, and the uni is massive. We’re not going to be seeing Prince Temper Tantrum anymore.”

“I don’t know how you can be so relaxed about this Sokka.” Katara stomped out into the living room. “It’s not like he didn’t lock you in a locker or shove you the garbage can or call you names, or…”

“Ok, ok I get it.” Sokka interrupted and Toph stopped running her hands down the braille scroll to listen, “Look I’m really upset about what he did too. He had no right, it wasn’t fair, and I’m not happy to see the guy again. But we don’t have to stoop to his level, and I’m _not_ letting Zuko ruin my day ever again.”

Katara sighed and her heart slowed down a little bit.

“I’m not saying you shouldn’t be or can’t be mad at him. But he was one funny step from falling out into the middle of the street and asshole or not Aang did the right thing helping him out.” Sokka said, “And guess what that only makes Aang look like that awesome guy that he is.”

“Awe thanks Sokka!” Aang turned his smile on so bright Toph swore she could see it, “I’m sorry you’re having such a hard time with it Katara.”

“I guess I just hoped that maybe he’d grown up a little too.” she muttered and Toph hear her brush a hand through her hair. “But no. You guys are right. I’m not going to let him ruin our first year!”

“Speak for yourself. I’m stuck in second year hell!” Sokka muttered bitterly scratching his pen against the paper. Chuckling Toph went back to tracing the braille as Katara retreated back into the kitchen now happily humming to herself.

There was a poof of the couch seats as Aang sat down next to Sokka, “How’d you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Calm Katara down so easily?” Aang whispered, “I’ve been trying to make her feel better and you just….”

Toph ears started to burn, “Looking for love advice Twinkletoes?”

“What no??” his heart pounded as he gave a breathy laugh. “What makes you think that? That’s crazy I’m not in love with Katara, even if she’s smart, beautiful, kind…”

“And perfect.” Toph sing-songed back

“And amazing.” Sokka echoed with a rustle of his papers as he set them down.

“And the best.”

“Ok, ok. Stop it you two. So maybe I do have a little crush on Katara.”

“A little?”

“Just ask her out.” Sokka sighed his glasses clattering on the table.

“But what if she says no?” Aang hissed leaned foreword, probably shooting furtive looks at the kitchen. Lucky Aang, Katara was frying up vegetables and wouldn’t be able to hear.

“What if she says no?” Sokka challenged and oooo big brother was back in the room.

Aang was deflating though not picking up on Sokka’s teasing. He just sounded so forlorn, “I really want her to like me, and I really don’t want to ruin things. I love being her friend!”

“That’s the best way to start.” Sokka interrupted packing away big brother teasing because clearly Aang wasn’t picking it up. Oh well, it was more Toph’s job anyways.

“Besides if it doesn’t work out, you’re not going to lose Katara as a friend.” Toph shrugged, “That’s just not the kind of people you two are.”

“How do I ask her out?” Aang was way too agonized over this and it was time for him to just man-up.

Toph groaned as loudly as she could flopping back onto the floor. Beside her Aang was sputtering and his heart beat was all embarrassed again.

“Well sorry for wanting to make it special!” Aang snapped trying to sound mad mostly just sounding embarrassed as hell.

“Man up Twinkle Toes.” Toph offered helpfully.

“Man up Twinkletoes.” Sokka parroted, because he was the best.

“Don’t you start calling me twinkletoes!” Aang flustered and a poof of air and he was loosing steam, “I’m 18, I’m no one’s twinkletoes.”

“But you could be Katara’s twinkletoes.” Sokka took the pillow in the face like a champ and Toph high fived the hero of the hour.

“You’re my twinkle toes.” Toph cooed and Sokka giggled into his textbook.

“You two are the worst.” Aang said but he was smiling, “Katara! Toph and Sokka are the worst! We need new roommates!”

Katara came back out of the kitchen; something was staring to smell really good. “No more new roommates until we find a replacement for Han.”

Ah yes, Han the poor bedraggled master student who was finally graduating and leaving one bedroom unhelpfully empty.

“I’ve been asking Suki but she’s says she happy or something with her friends from Kyoshi Dojo, or some other unreasonable thing like that.”

“But actually,” Aang interrupted the moment, “What are we going to do? I don’t know anyone I could ask.”

“That’s because all of your friends are old dudes.” Toph said. Aang only shrugged, it was the truth.

“We could put up an ad for it?” Katara said, “I mean it might be uncomfortable for a stranger to come into our friend group, and they’d have to be good with Momo and Appa.”

“I’ll make the ad.” Aang volunteered.

“Thanks Aang.” Katara must have flashed Aang one of her ‘this is an Aang only moment’ because her heart gave a quick few beats before business tone was back, “we’ll put it up around campus, hopefully we can get someone to sign and move in quick.”

“I think we’re getting to status: desperate.” Sokka said, “We’ve got less than a month left before Han’s gone and we still don’t have anyone to sign. I’d take basically anyone at this point.”

In retrospect, it really was all Sokka’s fault for tempting the universe yet again.

* * *

The best part about the university computers is that the history is untraceable.

Which is never a sentence anybody wanted to think, but here Zuko was plucking away at the slow university computers ignoring the shiny high-speed laptop in his bag because reasons.

One eye on the clock (Azula had a class so she wouldn’t be catching him as long as he was careful) and one eye scrolling through the roommates wanted, available rentals, and sublets.

And yeah, university computers deleted all history at the end of each day but it wasn’t like it was important or anything. He could do this on this on his laptop, but he had already been using the computer to do some printing at the library and he was just already here, no need to turn on his shiny, new, definitely wouldn’t be able to print a document he didn’t super need, computer.

And no one was giving Zuko looks, no one seemed to need the uni computers right now, so he wasn’t going to stop using it.

And so what if his wrist hurt, or his head still ached a bit even though he took some painkillers for it. That was unrelated, because it _was_. Zuko was looking for a place because he was 20 and it was time to move out, not because of any other reason.

“I’m a grown ass man.” Zuko muttered under his breath opening a new link that looked promising, “I can do grown ass things like live by myself.”

And maybe he was looking at room sizes carefully. But it was no one’s business if a room should be able to fit a sleeping bag long term. He had friends; he’d share his grown-ass-adult-man room with his grown-ass-adult friends.

Or his sister, though she would definitely be getting the bed.

He clicked on a link that looked promising saving it into a locked file that went on a USB drive under the title Business Management_ Financial Strategies 2804_197532245. Which maybe was a course he was taking, but he’d just started putting notes in with other notes and well, it was always better to keep information in one location.

He saved another tab and checked ScrollFinder’s RepUBender group page. His eye caught an urgent posting.

Five in the house, a few animals. Zuko checked the room size, and yeah, it was big enough. Rent was good too. They were asking for immediate move ins a really sign and go kind of deal. It was pretty far from the left side of the campus, very out of the way from to his house. And there weren’t any political offices in that area which was neat. Mainly artisan and grocers, a couple of nice-looking restaurants and tea shops.

Zuko saved that to his document highlighting the ad. Scouting out the area, it looked like a decent place. It was pretty far out from his current job, but Zuko was pretty sure that deal was over when the servant caught his work uniform in the wash. He’d probably be able to get a new job in the same area.

Leaning back Zuko checked the time and shut off the computer quick. He barely had time to slip into a table when Azula came around the corner with Ty Lee and Mai.

“Hi Zuko!”

“Hi Ty Lee.”

Ty Lee pushed a steam cup of tea into his hands with a bright grin, “Here you go! I thought you might be thirsty. Azula said it was your favourite.”

Zuko look a sip and forced a smile on his face. It was almost sweet how well Azula knew what kinda of tea made him gag. Almost, mostly because she didn’t actually know what his favourite really was. Zuko would have memorized her favourite but he knew that she didn’t drink tea, ever at all, under any circumstances, like not even for Father.

“Did you just get here?” Azula raised an eyebrow at Zuko’s packed bags.

“Oh yeah.” The lie came out as clunky as it always had. “there where a bunch of loud people in the table over.”

The sigh Azula sent his way well demonstrated very precisely just how subpar the lie had been.

“Well that’s nice, but I’ve got to go practice.” Azula checked her nailed, “They paired me up with his absolutely incompetent bender. It’s so embarrassing, well only for her. I can’t image showing my face after her little display. Even Zuko would be a better partner.”

“Thanks Azula.” Zuko rolled his eyes slamming his textbook on the table.

“What it’s a compliment.” Azula smiled, “You always take this too seriously Zuzu. Anyways, I think I have to get her to drop out because I will not be risking my scholarship on that pathetic excuse for bending.”

“I know you can do it!”

“Sounds fun.” Mai stole a page from Zuko’s notebook

“You should join Zuko!” Ty Lee leaned forward with a big grin over her face, and Zuko swallowed down a bucket of frustration.

“No thanks.”

“You might have been able to get a scholarship if you practiced more.” Azula grinned and Zuko caught the bite. She was going for ruthless today, “If you had practiced when we where younger instead of always running after Uncle you could have been on the team. Well probably.”

She reached over and stole his tea. Zuko let her. “Because we all know your just _so_ perfect.”

An eyebrow quirked and Zuko gave her a smug grin. Around the table Ty Lee and Mai didn’t move, they knew better than to draw any attention to themselves.

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you.” Azula said, “Would you like to come to practice tonight? The Fire Benders are looking for better benders, and you’d fit… oh wait that’s right I forgot you hurt your wrist again.”

Zuko didn’t dare even breath. Gripping the table, he sat there wishing that for once in her stupid mean life Azula would just be nice.

“Well maybe some other time then?” and wasn’t that just the sweetest? “I’m off girls. I see you at supper tonight Zuzu.”

She wouldn’t and they both knew it. Zuko watched her go contemplating how well he could get out of trouble if he lit his stupid little sister’s hair on fire.

“Are you alright Zuko?” Ty Lee pulled him back from where he was contemplating burning the top knot in Azula’s hair.

“Fine.”

Zuko shoved his head to his text book and refused to see what look Ty Lee and Mai where sharing. He didn’t care. His mind was starting to spin now and picking up speed, and around and around. The anger leeched through his body. His body felt like a cocoon near to bursting that he was wringing and grinding between his hands. And he vibrated with the anger coating his teeth.

“Don’t you have something better to do?” Zuko snapped.

Mai raised an eyebrow. She turned to Ty Lee, “Ty Lee I forgot my text book.”

“But it’s right there?”

Mai stood up and Ty Lee shot Zuko a look before she followed.

Zuko sat there breathing trying desperately not to let the sparks out from between his teeth, or let anyone see it. He couldn’t get kicked out of here yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is taken from Paramore's "Caught in the Middle"  
> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading! Here is a little bit of Toph for your troubles. It was fun to try and write her and now we finally have Zuko's pov too! I had a lot of fun writing his internal dialogue. Gotta love being a grown ass adult who does grown assed things. 
> 
> This is also around the time I should admit I've never seen Korra and I have no idea about what the canon Republic City is like. I'll be going into more details but for purposes of this story the city is broken into 4 "neighbourhoods" which is more like big factions. There is a big circle which is the 'neutral' zone. This is where the university is and where the Gaang lives in this neighbourhood. I'm hoping to get into a bit of the world building in the next chapter, but in case you were wondering there you go!  
> Thank you so much for reading! Thanks for all your kudos and comments! (sorry if I don't reply right away I'll get to it promise!) Have a good week peeps!

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere between working on my own stuff and Welcome to Ba Sing Se* this story took me in it's jowls and shook. This is going to be my attempt at a talk about abuse and bullying. I really wanted to write these characters and I secretly super adore Azula so I needed to write her too. I hope I do justice to the whole bullying and abuse topics. They are so heavy I'm a little nervous posting this but I really wanted to give it a try. I won't be showing anything explicitly but it will be referenced. I'll try and be good about warnings, but if I've missed anything please let me me know!  
> This is also the moment I mention that I've never actually seen Legend of Korra and I made up Republic City based on my own ideas and I have like -2 hours of free time to figure out what Republic City is like. So sorry. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
